Tell me a story
by Rinchans flower
Summary: This a story on Kikyo's life. From age 8 to 18 when she died. this does has so0me KikyoInu in it, 'cause well it is about her life. Don't worry I will have a kagomeInu one soon! , hiatus may not continue
1. Default Chapter

Um, I don't own Inu-yasha. This is a bit happier then my Inu/ Sess one. It's about everyone's favorite miko, Kikyo. It's kind of about her life when she was little, growing up, and to when she died. First let me say I'm a Kagome/ Inu-yasha fan. There will be a little Kikyo Inu-yasha because this is about Kikyo's life. Like the Inu/Sess one this is just an idea that I thought would be interesting to do. I think that Kaede was 12 when Kikyo died. I'm not sure but I'm going to make it that way, ok!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kikyo age: 8)  
  
I watched the other girls play. I watched as they ran in circles, chasing each other, laughing and giggling. Picking flowers and sowing them in each other's hair. The girls of the village loved to play dolls. They'd make little dolls out of wood usually their father's would carve them. Or they'd get some cloth and have their mother's sow it. I hugged my legs together. I don't like playing dolls. They're silly they're not even real. They can't move on their own or protect you. My mother made me a doll once. I had it for a day. I spent all day playing all the games the girls played. I hated it. I didn't see the amusement in it. So I gave the doll away. The girl I gave it too was happy to get it. My mother is very famous for her fine woven Kimono's, and blankets. My mother is very refined; she always wears the best Kimonos and jewelry. She has always wanted me to follow in her example, but I don't like those fancy Kimonos. There are too many layers; it looks like she can hardly move around. I don't want to be held down like that. Some day I will be free, like the birds. We live in a large village, not a city like the kings, but large for a village. In the village, my family is very high classed. We always have the best of everything. My father was a Samurai and A very powerful one too. He helped protect kings in faraway lands, because of his good deeds the kings he had helped have given him lots of money. He used his money to build a large house for my mother. They meet at a party a king was holding. She instantly fell for his charms and married him. After a couple of years they had me, and just 2 years ago they had my little sister, Kaede. There are plenty of people, and things to see at my village. There's always something good to see at market, or interesting people too meet. Every so often we have monks come by, and tell us of their travels. I love hearing the monk's stories. They always told of faraway lands, and powerful Youkai's. I wish to be powerful like a Youkai someday. I know I will never get that kind of power, but I wish to be somewhat powerful. I can become a traveler, and use my powers against evil Youkai. Then I can come to villages and tell little children of my tales. I sat up from my spot on the grass, and watched the gates as the massive door opened. In my heart it felt like something powerful had entered the village. I've had that talent even since I was little. I couldn't do any magic like the miko's or the monks, but I could feel them before they came. I loved that ability, that way I could greet the miko's or the monks at the doors. I quickly ran to see who it was. It was a miko, a very young miko. I was excited, I loved the miko's the most. They always seemed the most powerful of all travelers. That's what I'm going to be someday. A miko, and travel to faraway villages. I watched the Miko enter the village. The guards ran up to her and stopped her. She gave them a friendly smile.  
"State your name and business miko." The older guard asked her.  
" My name is Asako, I am a traveling miko. I ask you if I could stay for a night. I have traveled far, and I am weary." She said in a quiet voice.   
The guards seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then let her pass. Most of the guards were wary of foreign travelers. They never trusted them. Never once has one harmed us though. I ran up the miko, watching her walk by. She looked at me and smiled. I was happy, the miko was looking at me, maybe she'll say something to me.  
"Hello young one, why are you over here, and not with all the other girls?" She asked me kneeling down.  
"I don't like playing with them." I said.  
"Why is that?"  
"Beacause…I don't like to play their games. They're not fun. Plus they don't want me." I said.  
She chuckled. " So what do you like to do?" She asked me.  
"Well, I like to read. And listen to the stories of travelers." I said.  
"Oh really? So you want to hear my stories?" She asked me.  
"Yes!" I said happily.  
I walked with the young miko listening to her stories about her travels. She had been to many lands, seeing many Youkai. Most of them were ugly and evil, like most Youkai were. I could tell by the way she talked that she didn't like Youkai. She had a look of pure hatred when it was mentioned. Most people now a days-hated Youkai's. I didn't really hate them; I've never actually seen one. But I've always been fascinated by them. Mostly by their seer power. I've also heard stories about Youkai's falling in love with humans and taking them as mates. I often wondered what is was like having a Youkai as a husband. It's got to good; I mean he would take you to faraway lands and meet other Youkai's.   
"So how did you know I was coming?" Asako asked me.  
"Oh, I felt you." I said.  
"Felt?"  
"Yes…" I looked around. "Promise you tell?" I asked.  
"Of course not." she said whispering.   
"Well, ever since I was little I knew when miko's or monks were coming to the village, because I could feel them…Something in my heart would tingle and I know they were there. All the girls here don't believe me, but I know it's real!" I said insisting.  
She nodded, and whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"  
I nodded my head quickly.   
"Well I can do that too. I always know when other miko's or Youkai's are around. That's how I knew you were there." She said.  
I wasn't the only one who could do it! This is good. If a miko could do it, then maybe I can be a miko too! I was happy beyond all belief. She smiled at me and got up.   
"Well child I have to leave you, If I don't find a place to stay I'll have to sleep outside again." She said and started to leave.  
"No! Wait! My family has the nicest house here, please stay with us!" I said bowing.   
She pulled me up and smiled again.  
"Thank you very much child, but you don't need to bow." She said.  
I took her hand and led her to my house. She followed me silently. Then asked.  
"Please child, may I learn the name of the girl who shares my ability?"   
"Kikyo, My name is Kikyo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I led her to my house and was greeted by one of mother's servants. She bowed to me and the miko and led us in. It was mid-afternoon; the house was bustling with energy. Everyone was moving or doing something. Mother and Father always loved to have nice dinners with the important people of the village. They had them almost every night, which meant I had to go to bed early so the parents could enjoy themselves. I never complained though, I really didn't like eating with Mother and Father. Mother was always too dainty when she ate, criticizing me when I ate. Telling me at ate to messily, I wasn't dressed right for dinner, I was holding my chopsticks wrong, and a lot of other things. Mother has never liked my habits. She always told me I was strange for a girl, and she never believed me about my feelings. Father was always too busy to do anything. I didn't see him a whole ton. He was always there for the parties though. I asked him once to train me, I wanted to learn how to use a bow, and a sword. He laughed at me and told me that girls should not learn such things. I never asked him again. I tried to find someone to teach me, I did find someone. But father scared him off, and told me if I ever did that again he'd send me away. So I never got to learn. I led the miko to my mother; she was busy talking to a maid. I waited for her to finish, mother made it very clear that if I even interrupted her she'd scold me good. So I waited.   
She finished talking to the maid and turned to me.  
"You may speak now." She said to me.  
I bowed. " This is Asako a miko. She needs a place to stay for the night, may she stay here." I asked.  
Mother looked at the miko. She wasn't too fond of mikos. She only likes them when they were protecting a village. She thought most girls should be marred, making babies for their husbands, and attending fancy parties. I didn't want that kind of life for myself. It was too restricted, I wanted to travel around and tell stories. Mother didn't understand. She thinks the mikos have corrupted me.   
"Asako, where did you come from?" She asked.  
Asako bowed. "I came from a faraway land, I can't really say where, for my enemies might catch me. But if I remain silent then everything is safe." She said.  
Mother's eyes narrowed. "Enemies, you could endanger the life of me and my child if I let you stay."   
"I promise your lives will be safe, I bring you no harm. I will leave early in the morning." She said still bowing.   
Mother closed her eyes, and waved he hand. "You may stay for the night." She said.  
A broad smile broke out on my face. She was staying! I wanted to hug mother, and kiss her. But mother did not like it when I ran to hug her. Only a light kiss on the cheek so I just bowed and left with the miko. I tried to hold in my excitement, but I couldn't help it. I began to skip down the hallway. The miko chuckled at me. I turned around and faced her.  
"This will be your room for the night." I said.  
She looked in, and smiled. "Thank you Kikyo."   
I watched her set herself in her room. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, watching her. She looked at me.   
"Would you like a bath?" she asked.  
I nodded, and followed her to the bathhouse. Mother never takes baths with me, nor does father. Mother usually takes her baths alone, with some servants helping her. I don't even know if father bathes. I usually take one with the maids, but lately I've been taking them with my younger sister. Kaede never sits still though. I have to hold her down and try to wash her, while she wiggling around. This time I can take a bath with a miko. Someone mature who wouldn't wiggle around. I opened the door and led her in. I had some robes ready for use when we came out. She took of her miko robes and immediately got in; I quickly stripped out of my kimono and hopped in. I watched her and the warm water settled around her, and she sighed contently. She looked at me and smiled.   
"Kikyo when did you learn of this ability?" She asked.   
I thought for a moment. " I was little, really little. I was alone, playing with something. When I just knew something was wrong. I ran out of the room crying. The maids tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't stop crying. So Mother went in the room, after a few minuets it was quiet. But then I heard her scream, and we ran to her. She was lying on the ground, very bloody, and there was a monster above her. Father came in and scared him off. Since that day mother's been different, so has father. He acts different because she is. But I know it because of that day…" I said.  
"Kikyo, you're quiet mature for a girl your age. Your thoughts are very complex. They are hard for other people to understand. Right?" she asked.  
"Yes, yes nobody can understand my thoughts. Not even the village priest. I feel alone. I can only feel accepted around Kaede, my younger sister." I said my head lowering.  
She came up to me and touched my shoulder. "I understand. My thoughts are complex too. No one understands the thoughts of a miko." She said.  
I looked at her. "Am I…"  
"A miko?" she finished for me.  
I nodded, hoping for a good answer. She nodded at me.  
"You have the quality of a miko, through training you could be a very powerful one indeed." She said thoughtfully.  
A miko, I could be a miko. My heart swelled inside. My dream is coming one step closer to be coming true. I looked at the miko with hope, could she train me? Could she help me to become a great miko? So that I could tell stories and help young girls become mikos. She looked at me sadly.  
"You want to be a miko?" she asked.  
"Yes! More then anything! My dream is to be a miko, so I can tell great stories and defeat monsters!" I said.  
"A miko's life is hard, and unforgiving. It has many challenges and many hardships, it requires being alone. There is a lot of loneliness and the people close to you will surfer…" She said sadly.  
"I don't care! My dream is to be a great miko and protect people! I will anything to achieve it!" I shouted.  
She touched my shoulders, and hugged me. I said nothing, but let her. She let go and got out of the bath.  
"Come, let us go child."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I lay on my futon with Kaede. I watched her chest move slowly up and down. She was very peaceful. I loved my little sister. She was one of the few people I cared about. I would do anything for her. As soon as I became older and stronger, her and me will leave this prison and grow old together. We will share everything. I hugged my sister as I heard laughter from downstairs. Father and mother were having a party again. They invited all the socially acceptable people of course. They let the miko come only because they were afraid of her. I they feared me too. I got up, leaving Kaede on the futon, and sneaked into the party hall. There were many people, samurai's and noble men and women too. They were all dressed in their nicest kimonos and amours. They were drinking and laughing like they were children. I hated them, I felt like they were invading. None of the women liked my mother; they only came because Father was handsome. They hoped to woo him over to them. The same reason for why the men came, for my mother. They wished to woo her away form my father. I hated them more. I watched the miko; she was by herself, watching the party. A woman came up to her, I knew her. She tended to speak her mind too often, and she was allowed too. Her husband is very rich; most women don't bother with her. She walked up to the miko and pointed at her with her fan.  
"You dress like a peasant girl. What is your name?" She said sneering at the miko.  
"I am Asako." She said bowing.  
The woman sneered again. "And why are you not serving us drinks."  
"Because I was invited."  
She frowned at the miko. "I doubt that girl. The lord of this house would not let in such…trash."   
The ladies around her began to laugh. I clenched my fist. How dare they say such a thing. If it were me, I would blast her off to the other world. I watched to see what the miko would do. She said nothing. She walked up to the woman and looked her straight in the eye. The woman backed away a bit.  
"Some day a Youkai may come and attack your house. What are you to do then when there is no 'trash' to help you?" She said smoothly.  
The woman glared at her. "Mayoko of the Akimoto family shall not be insulted like that!"   
She looked to her husband, flirting with my mother. Her face went red and she stormed off to him, but she could say nothing. It was traditional for women to wait on their husbands. They could not speak out to them. She glared at my mother, and then at the miko. The miko smiled and waved her off. She watched as her friends laughed at her. I began to chuckle myself. Good, I'm glad she was shown her place. You should never mess with a miko. I stopped laughing for a moment. I felt something strong, something bad…It was coming our way. I held my breath, it's evil enveloped me. I felt like something had gripped my heart with ice-cold hands and held them there. I looked at the miko she felt it too. Her eyes when wide and she ran to my father. She began to tap at his shoulder. He looked at her surprised. He was surprised that a woman would dare walk up to him and talk to him with out being spoken to.   
"Sir, there is an evil presence approaching your village. It would be wise to leave, and quickly." She said.  
He laughed at her. Everyone else laughed with him, even my mother laughed. She looked at them all surprised.   
"Let them come! I shall defeat them all! No man, or Youkai can stop me." He boasted out.   
Every one cheered and raised their glasses. He took a big drink and turned his back to her. She cried out and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Please! You must listen! This is much more dangerous then it seems, please reconsider." She said sternly.  
He glared at her and turned his shoulder to her, completely ignoring her. She glared back and ran off. I held my fist to my chest. How dare they ignore her! They will get themselves kill because of their stupidity. It was because of that drink, sake. They valued it more then their own lives! It's like some kind of drug. I will not stand for this. I looked at a large bottle that a servant girl brought in for the guests. I quickly dashed and jumped on the girl. She cried out and spilled the sake all over the floor. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran away. I rubbed my knee and got up. Everyone was staring at me. My mother come into the circle they made for me and looked down at me. I watched her eyes flicker from black to gold and back again. My eyes widened I could feel the bad feeling again, only this time it was from mother. I backed away from her. I have to get away I have to get away…Mother bent down and grabbed my arm.  
"Foolish little girl! How dare you spill mother's sake." She shouted at me.  
I noticed her voice changed a little. It got deeper, and more ridged. I felt fear enter my mind. Her eyes were completely golden, and she was growling. Some of the guests began to back off. Father made his way up to mother, he grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and growled at him. He backed away and gaped at her. She turned to me and screamed out.  
"I am sick of you! I can't stand you any longer! You will learn your place you little wench!"   
Her hand began to form into a long claw. The guests screamed and began to run out of the house. There was chaos everywhere. I felt her move her hand to my throat and began to tighten her grip on it. I gasped out for air. Some one help me. Please, I'm losing air…I'm going to die…help me…please. Father didn't move. He was frozen to the ground. His eyes were full of fear. Mother reached her claws above her head and rushed them down to my head. I closed my eyes to wait for the impact, nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly. There was mother, eyes wide open, with an arrow through her back. I looked behind her, it was the miko. With her bow ready she drew a second arrow and hit mother. Mother dropped me and I ran to the miko, gasping. She looked at me.  
"Go get your sister, and run. Run away! I'll find you later." She shouted out at me.  
I nodded and ran upstairs to get Kaede. She mumbled and reached out for me to pick her up. I grabbed her and ran to get outside. I stopped by the battle scene. Mother was completely hairy, she looked like a giant beast. She was holding a bloody head in her hand. I took a second look and realized it was Father. I gasped and covered my mouth. Mother looked my way and snarled at me. I froze in my spot. The miko looked back at me.  
"Run! Now!" she screamed out.  
I snapped out of my trance and ran from the house. I ran out of the village. After I ran out of the gate did I realize that there was nobody guarding them. I stopped running and stared at my village. My eyes widened and I held in a scream. Blood, blood was everywhere. Villagers were dead everywhere. I could see their hands and heads everywhere. Organs, and blood covered the ground. I turned around and started running again. No…I can't believe it…Why…why was everyone dead? Did mother do this…I ran until my feet started bleeding. I stopped and dropped Kaede on the ground. She made a small noise and started crying. I didn't care. I didn't care. I just don't want to see the blood. I closed my eyes and prepared for sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I looked around me. Nothing was familiar. All I could see was woodland. Trees, grass and flowers everywhere. I wasn't near my village. I got up and looked around. I gasped when I realized Kaede wasn't around. I began to search for her. I called out her name and wandered around bushes. There in a small river was Kaede, playing in the water. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to her. She smiled and hugged me. I checked her out. No wounds, no sigh of illness. I smiled at her.  
"How did you get over here Kaede?" I asked her playfully.  
She smiled and pointed behind her. I felt something powerful behind me. I felt my blood run cold as I slowly turned around to greet what ever was behind me. I gasped and my eyes widened. It was a man, no an older boy. He was a Youkai I could tell. He had long shaggy ears and small yellow eyes. He was slightly tall and had a very lean figure. His kimono was slightly dirty and his hair was cut short. He offered no smile for me.  
"Asako has told me to watch you. I shall bring you to a village soon." He said with out looking at me.  
I nodded and put down Kaede. She smiled at the Youkai, he looked away. I began to untie my kimono.  
"Look away, I'm going to take a bath." I said.  
He stared at me then left. Youkai are not very talkative are they? It doesn't matter to me. I don't want to talk to him either. My kimono fell to the ground and I took Kaede in my arms again, and pulled her into the cool river. I sighed as she began to splash around. Kaede was never easy to bathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I followed the Youkai into the woods, holding Kaede's hand. He never gave me his name so I will not give him mine. We walked in silence the whole way. Occasionally Kaede would giggle at the birds, or trip over a small branch. I heard the Youkai make a small noise.   
"Why do you insist on keeping this small child with you. She'll only slow you down." He said  
"She's my sister, and I love her. I won't leave her behind." I said.  
He watched me, and turned away. "Blood shouldn't matter." I heard him almost whisper.   
I watched the Youkai. He was always silent. He never asked for food when I made some. He always kept quiet and watched us eat. He always watched to see if other Youkai or humans were coming. He never did because he wanted to protect us. He did it because Asako told him to. I wander what has become of her. Where is she? I hope she is all right. I have tried asking the Youkai but he will not respond to me. He simply ignores me and continues walking. So far we have traveled for 8 days, and still no sign of a village or Asako. He moved ahead and cleared a path for us. I ran over to him to see a small village over by a river. There were many families farming and taking care of their animals. I looked to the Youkai. He nodded at me.   
"Stay here until Asako sends out for you. Do not tell them where you are from or who took you here. You shall train under the current village miko. Go to her and tell her that Asako sent you. She shall let you in with open arms." He said.  
I picked up Kaede and began to walk to the village. He called out and I stopped. He came to me and handed me a letter.  
"Do not open this. Give it to the miko. If you open it you will die." He said this and was off.  
I stared at the letter and looked to Kaede. She giggled and played with the letter. I snatched it from her and began to walk into the village.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now! I'll write more later. There's much more chapters to come! Please review and tell me what you think ok? I accept flames too! 


	2. A surprise vist

The next part to my Kikyo story! ^_^. Yay!!! I'm starting to like Kikyo more, she's a pretty sad character. She did love Inu-yasha but now she's been turned into a lifeless corpse. It's really sad…anyway I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters. I'm just a very poor fan who likes fanfics. Please enjoy and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kikyo age 12)  
  
I have now lived in this village for 4 years now. The villagers were quiet surprised to see Kaede and I walk into the village so nicely dressed while everyone was dressed in rags. One of the older women came up to me and took me by the arm. I did not like this but she took me to the village miko. The miko was a middle age woman, she wasn't extremely attractive, but she was still nice looking. She looked at me with hard eyes, probably thought I was some Youkai coming to attack the village. She must have been stupid to think that. I gave her the letter, but an older man snatched it from me. He tried to open it, but an acid like thing poured out form it and melted his skin. Oddly enough it didn't effect me. Maybe after seeing all the blood and gore from my village. I watched him melt as the miko took the letter. She made a small chant and the letter opened. There must have been some spell on it to protect it from others opening it. She read through the letter silently. She set it down not looking at me. She sent away the other men there and looked at me.  
"So you are Kikyo…"  
I nodded at her, not saying anything. Kaede began to wander around the room.  
"Tell me Kikyo, I have 2 balls in my hand. Tell me which on is the blue one and which one it the red one." She said.  
She held out her hands to me, both fists closed. I stared at her, how was I supposed to guess which ball was in her hand when I never even seen them. I reached my hand out unsure. Then I felt something inside me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was sure of the feeling. I put my hand down and looked at her.  
"You have not balls in your hand." I said very sure of myself.  
She put down her hands and smiled at me. She opened her hands to reveal nothing in them.  
"You are right, I had nothing in my hands" she said.  
She got up and touched my shoulder.  
"Your power's are strong for a girl your age. I haven't seen anything like it since Asako." She said.  
I looked up at her with hope. Did this mean I could become a miko too? I held my breath.  
"Then…Can I become a miko too?" I asked.  
"So eager? Yes it does mean you can become a miko, but becoming a miko is very difficult…The training is very difficult. You'll be required to give in you whole body and mind into this. Are you willing to do this?" she said.  
"Yes and a thousand time over yes! There is nothing that I wish more then to become a miko." I said fiercely.   
She just smiled and laughed at me. Then she told me my training began tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's how my training started. She was right about it being difficult. Every day I got up at dawn, ate a small breakfast, then ran around the village, after my run I practiced my archery, and after my archery I meditated for my powers. I have often asked why she has trained me; she just shakes her head and tells me to wait for the right time. So I follow her, train under her, and respect her. Kaede has grown as well; she is about 6 summers now, and still going strong. She does not remember anything about her former life in the fancy place of our parents. She has grown up thinking she was a normal village girl, and it will remain that way. I do not want her to learn of her former life. In fact nobody knows of our former life. I have told nobody that we were from a rich family not even the miko there. They thought it was odd that we were dressed so nicely when we came in. When we first came here the miko had us stay with this widow and her son. I hated both of them and I know they hated me. She always looked down on me and hated how I came in dressed so nice. Kaede annoyed her with her crying. The lady would force me to chores around the hut, getting the water, cooking food, and much more. While her and her son sat around like lazy pigs watching me do my work. She even offered her son me; saying he would not get a girl like myself whom could cook so well. Enough was enough. I left her late one night with Kaede and slept outside. The next morning I began to build my own hut. I had no idea how to make one myself, but I tried non-the less. The miko saw me struggling to build a hut so she sent some of the village men to help me. I let them help me but I made sure to tell them that I will help too. It was done within a week. Kaede and I settled in nicely. At first we really had nothing, just some mats to sleep on, but over time other villagers helped us out and gave us food. I don't think they wanted to help me, I really didn't think they liked me. They wanted to help poor Kaede; the little girl forced to live with her stubborn sister. I don't care what they say, I love Kaede and she likes being with me. If there was some time when she didn't she was free to go. I told her so many times, but she insists on staying with me. While I train Kaede does all the housework. She has become a master cook, for I am glad, I can not cook.   
I opened my eyes from a long time mediating. My neck hurt, I rolled my head and looked at the miko. She looked at me then started to speak.  
"Tomorrow I want to take you to a priest. I want him to see you." She said.  
I nodded and grabbed my arrows. I had just made them today. I frowned; I did not like them. They seemed to curve to me. I shrugged and put them away. I brushed off my clothes and left the miko's hut. I have now been awarded the right of wearing a traditional miko robes. She has offered me others with more colors, but I like these ones. Their plain not too complicated. I came to our hut and saw Kaede making dinner.  
"Sis! Welcome home!" she cried out and hugged me.  
I smiled at her. "Did anything happen today?" I asked her.  
She put down her bowl and thought for a moment. "I have these flowers to freshen up our hut!" She said holding them up.  
I nodded approvingly. "Good and I have some news" I said.  
"What is it?"  
"Tomorrow I will be leaving the village, but I shall come back." I said.  
"Nay? You're leaving sister? Promise you'll be back soon," Kaede said clinging onto my robes.  
I smiled. "Of course."  
"Yay! Come sister, I have made dinner!" Kaede cheered.  
I smiled and sat down with her. I love spending time with her. Maybe someday she can train to be a miko just like me. We can practice out archery together, and talk about the Youkai we've killed. I smiled and leaned back, yes that'll be good. She set down our food and got ready to eat.   
Just then I sat up quickly. Something was outside the hut. I grabbed my bow and arrow and went outside. Kaede started to follow me. I turned quickly.  
"No Kaede, stay here." I said.  
She nodded and I went outside. I got my arrow ready. I didn't see anything yet, but I can feel it. Where are you? Suddenly a bush moved, I quickly let out my arrow and shot it. I heard a cry and something fell from a tree. I smiled in satisfaction.   
My arrows have no power in them. My chi hasn't gotten stronger. I cursed, I wish it would. I'll be able to protect Kaede better. They say that if you're able to see the energy from you're arrow then you're chi is very strong. I still have yet to see mine. I ran to where I shot the arrow. There in the bushes was a Youkai clutching his shoulder. His hair was dark and cut short, his figure was lean but I could tell it was worn out my fatigue.   
I turned to face the hut and shouted to Kaede.  
"Kaede! Get some water and some cloth!"   
"Yes, sister!" She shouted back.  
A moment later she came back out holding a bowl and some cloth. I took it from he and began to work. I pulled out the arrow and began to bandage the wound.  
"So you shoot your enemies then heal them? Some miko you are." He said.  
I pulled the bandage tight and he grunted. I helped him up, with Kaede's help, and we carried him to our hut. As soon as we got in we set him down on the mat. He glared at me.  
"So what brings you here?" I asked him.  
He snorted and spat. "I do not have to answer to you miko."   
I closed my eyes, so that's the way he wants it. I turned to Kaede.  
"Come Kaede, lets eat then." I said.  
We grabbed out meals and began to eat. I could see the hunger in his eyes. I smiled to myself and continued to eat. He licked his lips slowly, and watched us eat. I held out a bowl and looked at him.  
"Will you talk?"  
He nodded hungrily and grabbed the bowl. He began to eat, but talked at the same time.  
" Some one sent me." He said.  
"Who?" I asked, eyes narrowing.  
"…I don't know,"   
Kaede laughed, "How could you not know? They would have to speak with you," she said.  
"A lower level Youkai came to me in place of his master. He gave me strict orders to watch you carefully. I wasn't going to do it but I was given a lot of territory." He said looking serious.  
"They made you a Youkai lord?" I asked.  
"No, I just gained a lot of land,"  
I nodded. In the Youkai world money was nothing. They didn't trade food either, just land. Land was the currency for Youkai. Of course they also gained control of the humans and any other creature there. It's not like anyone could go against them. People accepted the way the Youkai lord did it. Most of the time the humans were unaware of what Youkai lord was ruling them. It didn't really matter though. The Youkai lord's never came to visit their people anyway.  
"I thought you worked with Asako [1]?" I asked him.  
"I haven't seen her in years." He said.  
"Did she die?" I asked.  
He shook his head "I don't think so. She doesn't did easy," he said.  
My eyes narrowed. For what reason would anyone would have to watch me? I'm not that strong as a miko. I pondered for a moment. I saw him start to sneak away. I glared at him.  
"I wouldn't try it." I said.  
"You gave me food, I gave you information, we're done with each other." He said.  
"That soup I have you…"  
He looked at me, "What about it…"  
"I poisoned it." I said.  
He looked at me shocked. Kaede's eye's widened and she gasped.  
"The only way to cure it is to take this antidote, every day." I said.  
He glared at me then sat down. "When will the poison fade away?" he asked.  
"Maybe never," I said.  
He spat on the ground again and glared at me.  
"While I'm gone I want you to protect Kaede and she'll give you the antidote every day." I said smiling.  
  
I waited for Kaede to bring me the food she cooked for me. I was ready to do and start my training. Kaede came bouncing out and gave me the food. She smiled.  
"I made enough food for a couple of days. It shouldn't take you long to get there right?" she asked.  
"No it's a two day travel." I said.  
She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her and looked over her shoulder. There was the Youkai leaning against the door, glaring at me. I smiled at him. I came up to him and spoke in a low voice.  
"Protect Kaede, or I will kill you." I said.  
"Fine, as long as I get my antidote." He said.  
Kaede came up to us and looked at the Youkai.  
"Since we'll be living together I would to know thy name," she said.   
He looked away from her. "Norio" he said.  
She smiled and held out her hand.  
"My name is Kaede!" she said.  
He looked at he and touched her hand, but did nothing else. She seemed thrilled that he touched he hand. Children so easily amused.  
I chuckled and started on my way. I turned around to see Kaede running up and waving goodbye to me. I smiled at he and waved goodbye to her. I then quickened my pace. I breathed in the air before me. It smelt nice, fresh. As if nothing in the world was wrong. But I was still troubled by why I was being watched. It's like they were watching my progress. Did some one want to see my progress as a miko. I reached out and caught a leaf in my hand. It was bright green and full of life. It comforted me some how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Else where)  
  
I watched her walk down the path. She seemed troubled for a while, but then caught a leaf in her hand. She smiled and dropped the leaf. I smiled, good. She was happy for now. But this training you will go through will be the hardest thing you'll ever go through. You'll become stronger, and harsher. Then I'll be able to see you again. When your not so weak, you'll be strong. I'll see you again. Again…yes…wait for me Kikyo…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
WOW, that took me too long to write, darn distractions. Heh, I get so distracted easily…umm please review! Gomen, I don't mean to make this chapter too short! I'll make it longer next time!  
  
[1]-she was the miko in the first part (just in case you forgot!) You'll see her name more later. 


End file.
